lionheartdmfandomcom-20200213-history
Timed Key
Lionheart: Dark Moon | Timed Key A key rewarded once every 8 hours, in the gallery below are listed all the possible summons. = Common Heroes = |-|Dark Heroes= Dark Wisp.png|Dark Wisp|link=Dark Wisp Envy_Goblin.png|Envy Goblin|link=Envy Goblin Hero_Dark_GoblinGreed.png|Greed Goblin|link=Greed Goblin Wrath_Goblin.png|Wrath Goblin|link=Wrath Goblin Undead_Brute.png|Undead Brute|link=Undead Brute |-|Gaea Heroes= Chrystal_Shroom.png|Crystal Shroom|link=Crystal Shroom Vault_Keeper_Natalia.png|Vault Keeper Natalia|link=Vault Keeper Natalia Sand_Crab.png||Sand Crab|link=Sand Crab Scroll_Mite.png|Scroll Mite|link=Scroll Mite |-|Mirror Heroes= Mirror_Tick.png|Mirror Tick|link=Mirror Tick Shadow_Seedling.png|Shadow Seedling|link=Shadow Seedling Shadow_Shroom.png|Shadow Shroom|link=Shadow Shroom Shadow_Vine.png|Shadow Vine|link=Shadow Vine |-|Elemental Heroes= Bomb Bumbler.png|Bomb Bumbler|link=Bomb Bumbler Fire Wisp.png|Fire Wisp|link=Fire Wisp Frost Bumbler.png|Frost Bumbler|link=Frost Bumbler Frost Wisp.png|Frost Wisp|link=Frost Wisp Lava Blob.png|Lava Blob|link=Lava Blob Vault Keeper Timothy.png|Vault Novice Timothy|link=Vault Novice Timothy |-|Wyld Heroes= Lesser Bear.png|Lesser Bear|link=Lesser Bear Lesser Owl.png|Lesser Owl|link=Lesser Owl Lesser Wolf.png|Lesser Owl|link=Lesser Wolf Sap Stumbler.png|Sap Stumbler|Sap Stumbler|link=Sap Stumbler Wyld Vine.png|Wyld Vine|link=Wyld Vine = Rare Heroes = |-|Dark Heroes= Corbie Apprentice.png|Corbie Apprentice|link=Corbie Apprentice Dark Blob.png|Dark Blob|link=Dark Blob Lust Goblin.png|Lust Goblin|link=Lust Goblin Ibrim Sentinel.png|Ibrim Sentinel|link=Ibrim Sentinel Red Branch Scout.png|Red Branch Scout|link=Red Branch Scout Hero Dark RedBranchWolf.png|Red Branch Wolf|link=Red Branch Bandit Wolf |-|Gaea Heroes= Crystal Wisp.png|Crystal Wisp|link=Crystal Wisp Scroll Inkling.png|Scroll Inklink|link=Scroll Inkling Rose Archer.png|Rose Elf Archer|link=Rose Elf Archer Shield Crab.png|Shield Crab|link=Shield Crab |-|Mirror Heroes= Enthorned Archer.png|Enthorned Archer|link=Enthorned Archer Enthorned Knight.png|Enthorned Knight|link=Enthorned Knight Mirror Cultist.png|Mirror Cultist|link=Mirror Cultist Mirror Hunter.png|Mirror Hunter|link=Mirror Hunter Mirror Knight.png|Mirror Knight|link=Mirror Knight Mirror Whelp.png|Mirror Whelp|link=Mirror Whelp Plague Hound.png|Plague Hound|link=Plague Hound |-|Elemental Heroes= Bomb Burster.png|Bomb Burster|link=Bomb Burster Frost Unicorn.png|Frost Unicorn|link=Frost Unicorn Ice Elemental.png|Frost Elemental|link=Frost Elemental Lava Cauldron.png|Lava Cauldron|link=Lava Cauldron Oathbound Warrior.png|Oathbound Warrior|link=Oathbound Warrior |-|Wyld Heroes= Centaur Lancer.png|Centaur Lancer|link=Centaur Lancer Greater Bear.png|Greater Bear|link=Greater Bear Greater Owl.png|Greater Owl|link=Greater Owl Kitsune Trickster.png|Kitsune Trickster|link=Kitsune Trickster Trelis Barbarian.png|Trelis Barbarian|link=Trelis Barbarian White Wolf.png|White Wolf|link=White Wolf Wyld Cauldron.png|Wyld Cauldron|link=Wyld Cauldron = Very Rare Heroes = |-|Dark Heroes= Death Horse.png|Death Horse|link=Death Horse Ghul Hound.png|Ghul Link|link=Ghul Hound Sloth Goblin.png|Sloth Goblin|link=Sloth Goblin Lesser Ogre.png|Lesser Ogre|link=Lesser Ogre Poison Primal.png|Poison Primal|link=Poison Primal Red Branch Mercenary.png|Red Branch Mercenary|link=Red Branch Mercenary Red Branch Ranger.png|Red Branch Ranger|link=Red Branch Ranger Stitch Scholar.png|Stitch Scholar|link=Stitch Scholar |-|Gaea Heroes= Dwarven Golem.png|Dwarven Golem|link=Dwarven Golem Naga Archer.png|Naga Archer|link=Naga Archer Rose Knight.png|Rose Knight|link=Rose Elf Knight Dream Unicorn.png|Dream Unicorn|link=Dream Unicorn |-|Mirror Heroes= Shadow Dancer.png|Shadow Dancer|link=Shadow Dancer Mirror Broken.png|Mirror Broken|link=Mirror Broken Shadow Bloom.png|Shadow Bloom|link=Shadow Bloom |-|Elemental Heroes= Ibrim Alchemist.png|Ibrim Alchemist|link=Ibrim Alchemist Lava Elemental.png|Lava Elemental|link=Lava Elemental Oathbound Mage.png|Oathbound Mage|link=Oathbound Mage Salamander Archer.png|Salamander Archer|link=Salamander Archer Ursus Warcaller.png|Ursus Warcaller|link=Ursus Warcaller Frost Wendigo.png|Frost Wendigo|link=Frost Wendigo |-|Wyld Heroes= Ivy Druid.png|Ivy Druid|link=Ivy Elf Druid Midnight Bear.png|Midnight Bear|link=Midnight Bear Midnight Owl.png|Midnight Owl|link=Midnight Owl Midnight Wolf.png|Midnight Wolf|link=Midnight Wolf Wyld Primal.png|Wyld Primal|link=Wyld Guardian = Epic Heroes = |-|Dark Heroes= Corbie Daemonologist.png|Corbie Daemonologist|link=Corbie Daemonologist Pride Goblin.png|Pride Goblin|link=Pride Goblin Ibrim Assassin.png|cIbrim Assassin|link=Ibrim Assassin Reaver Cleaver.png|Reaver Cleaver|link=Reaver Cleaver Stitch Bonecaller.png|Stitch Bonecaller|link=Stitch Bonecaller Stitch Invoker.png|Stitch Invoker|link=Stitch Invoker |-|Gaea Heroes= Naga Paladin.png|Naga Paladin|link=Naga Paladin Naga Scaleguard.png|Naga Scaleguard|link=Naga Saleguard Runemother.png|Runemother|link=Runemother Solar Unicron.png|Solar Unicorn|link=Solar Unicorn |-|Mirror Heroes= Cadaverine Corruptor.png|Cadaverine Corruptor|link=Cadaverine Corruptor Cadaverine Poisoner.png|Cadaverine Poisoner|link=Cadaverine Poisoner Cadaverine Reaper.png|Cadaverine Reaper|link=Cadaverine Reaper Hound Mistress.png|Hound Mistress|link=Hound Mistress Mirror Champion.png|Mirror Champion|link=Mirror Champion Mirror Ogre.png|Mirror Ogre|link=Mirror Ogre |-|Elemental Heroes= Ice Titan.png|Ice Titan|link=Ancient Frost Giant Lava Titan.png|Lava Titan|link=Ancient Lava Giant Salamander Berzerker.png|Salamander Berserker|link=Salamander Berserker Ursus Rager.png|Ursus Rager|link=Ursus Rager Wendigo Hungerer.png|Wendigo Hungerer|link=Wendigo Hungerer |-|Wyld Heroes= Centaur Berserker.png|Centaur Berserker|link=Centaur Berserker Centaur Drummer.png|Centaur Drummer|link=Centaur Drummer Ivy Herbalist.png|Ivy Herbalist|link=Ivy Herbalist Midnight Unicorn.png|centre|Midnight Unicorn|link=Midnight Unicorn Trelis Huntress.png|Trelis Huntress|link=Trelis Huntress Trelis Shielmaiden.png|Trelis Shielmaiden|link=Trelis Shieldmaiden = Legendary Heroes = |-|Dark Heroes= Broken King.png|Broken King|link=Broken King Corbie Keymaster.png|Corbie Keymaster|link=Corbie Keymaster Frog King.png|Frog King|link=Frog King The Watcher.png|The Watcher|link=The Watcher |-|Gaea Heroes= Shard of Stone.png|Shard of Stone|link=Shard of Stone Legendary Vault Keeper Natalia.png|Vault Master Natalia|link=Vault Master Natalia Naga Tiamat.png|Naga Tiamat|link=Naga Tiamat Ursus Blacksmith.png|Ursus Blacksmith|link=Ursus Blacksmith Vault Keeper Master.png|Vault Keeper|link=Vault Keeper |-|Mirror Heroes= Mirror Weaver.png|Mirror Weaver|link=Mirror Weaver |-|Elemental Heroes= Cait Sith Flame Caller.png|Cat Sith Flame Caller|link=Cat Sith Flame Caller Koscha.png|Koscha|link=Koscha Legendary Vault Keeper Timothy.png|Vault Master Timothy|link=Vault Master Timothy Ursus Runecaster.png|Ursus Runecaster|link=Ursus Runecaster |-|Wyld Heroes= Duncan.png|Duncan Vaelsong|link=Duncan Vaelsong Ivy Warden.png|Ivy Warden|link=Ivy Warden Wyld Troll.png|Wyld Troll|link=Wyld Troll Category:Keys